Summoning
by Trinity Day
Summary: The triad summon Belthazor.


_I missed the first few episodes with Belthazor, so I have no idea if this was done on the show. If it was, then pretend this is just another way it might have happened._

## Summoning

They felt the death cry and knew without being told that the Charmed Ones had once again discovered a way to vanquish the latest in a long line of demons sent their way.

"He failed us!" the middle one cried out indignantly, though saying it was unnecessary; they all knew what had transpired up on Earth.

"They always fail us," said the youngest, who was feeling unusually peevish. "The Charmed Ones are just too strong."

The middle's eyes flashed dangerously. "Blasphemy!" he proclaimed. He was known to the other two to be over-dramatic at times.

"It isn't considered blasphemy when it's the truth, " the youngest argued. "We've been sending creatures after the Charmed Ones for years now, and not one of them has even gotten close."

"Quiet," the eldest said suddenly. His voice wasn't particularly loud, but it commanded obedience nonetheless. The other two had no choice but to stop their bickering and fall silent. They regarded the third expectantly.

"We've tried the direct method, that doesn't work. The Charmed Ones are clever. We must ring in someone as clever as they are." He paused dramatically, than said one word, a name. "Belthazor."

It had the predicted effect.

"What? No! We can't. Are you crazy? What do you mean? You can't mean Belthazor," the youngest babbled.

The middle could only sputter incoherently. It was several minutes before either of them could think straight enough to pull together a proper response.

"We cannot bring Belthazor into this," the youngest protested. "He's too dangerous."

"Which is precisely the reason why he is the right demon for the job," the eldest countered. "We need dangerous when it comes to the Charmed Three."

"He is powerful. Very powerful," added the middle. "Too powerful,"" he added ominously. "He has the potential to destroy us."

"So have several others we have sent against the Charmed," reminded the eldest.

"But Belthazor is different. He is a schemer."

"He's manipulative," the youngest put in.

"Conniving."

"Far too clever for his own good."

"In short, far too likely to try to cross us."

"And far too likely to succeed," the youngest muttered under his breath.

"You seem to be giving Belthazor a lot of credit," the eldest said lightly.

"Only as much as he deserves," the middle one said, staring steadily at the eldest. He wasn't going to back down, not on something as important as this.

"Belthazor will not cross us," the eldest started.

"Pride goeth before a fall," the youngest quoted.

"He will not," the eldest repeated, putting emphasis on the last word.

"What makes you so sure?" the youngest asked.

"He dares not - "

The middle exploded. "He *_dares*_ not?" he sneered. "You've become too cocky in your old age. He dares to do whatever pleases him. He pays us lip service only, and if our will did not suit his own, he would try to dispose of us.

"Why else do you think we have not called upon his service before? He is by far the best demon for the job. But the truth is, he is too powerful, too clever. If it came to a confrontation between us, it is unclear who would come out the victor."

He finished by saying, "It is we who 'dare not.' We dare not risk a confrontation between Belthazor and ourselves. If you do not see that, then you are a fool."

The eldest ignored the insult. In fact, he ignored the entire tirade. Acting as if there had not been an interruption, the eldest spoke again, "He will not cross wills with us. He will do as we command. He dares not cross us. Not while we have this." As he said the last part, he held up something in his hands for the others to see.

The other two were silent, awestruck. Finally, the youngest demanded, "Where did you get that?"

"I have my ways," the eldest said, modest and mysterious. "Now do you see why I would bring Belthazor into it?" he asked the middle. The middle bowed his head in submission. "Let us summon him."

They did so. Then they waited, and waited, and waited.

"He is ignoring us," the youngest said through gritted teeth.

"He will not come," the middle predicted.

"We will come," the eldest said simply. "Patience."

At last Belthazor appeared. He was unrepentant for keeping the triad waiting. There were few demons who had such little regard for the triad. There were even fewer who could get away with showing it.

"You summoned me," Belthazor stated. Most demons would have posed it as a question. It was just another sign of Belthazor's disrespect.

The eldest ignored it. Instead, he said, "We have a proposition for you, Belthazor . . . "

The End


End file.
